Distraction
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jo is supposed to be redecorating her house but a phone call leads to soemthing else. Mac/Jo incredibly fluffy one shot.


**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas everyone. I wrote this a few weeks ago but as per usual I didn't get round to typing it so you get it now. :D Just a fluffy one-shot that makes me feel happy if nothing else. It's Christmas so sickly-sweet anything is welcome, right?

* * *

><p>Jo wished phones hadn't been invented at times like this. She was supposed to be doing something productive on her day off - not calling Mac - but the temptation had got the better of her. She couldn't help but consider that most tasks were not half as appealing as talking to him.<p>

"Hello?" She heard him ask and she sat herself down on the sofa, unable to care any more about the room around her.

"Hey Mac, it's Jo."

"What's happened?" Smirking at his instant concern she began to reassure him,

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. That's why I called; I have nobody to talk to since my children have decided to abandon me for a day, one week before Christmas."

He could hear her sigh while he stopped making a sandwich in his kitchen.

"And you have no plans?"

"I'm part-way through painting my living room." The old color had been irritating her ever since she moved in but hadn't found any time until now, and she was already giving up.

"You shouldn't stop before finishing or it will dry badly."

"Well then maybe you should come over and keep me on task."

"It's a deal if you have food waiting because you interrupted my meal preparation." He was surprised at how quickly he had accepted her offer for company but he was looking forward to seeing her.

* * *

><p>Once she had ushered him into her home she fixed her messy ponytail again while warning him about the plans. "Now remember Mac, this is not a social visit! You are here to ensure I finish decorating by the time Ellie gets in tomorrow."<p>

"We'll be finished it in no time."

"_We_? You're helping?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in surprise, hardly anyone would volunteer to no doubt get covered in paint and she wondered if there was some sort of catch involved.

"Of course. As if I would sit back and simply watch you attempt to do this."

"Hey! I work hard."

"Jo, how long were you painting before you got distracted earlier?"

She rolled her eyes but answered truthfully, "About twenty minutes which included putting down some newspaper," motioning over to a wall and floow - the wall with only a small amount of pale green paint on it.

"I have pastries, muffins and the like waiting for you, take whatever drink you want out of the fridge and if you would like anything healthier then you will probably have to go buy it yourself."

* * *

><p>Jo had picked a doughnut for herself to eat while Mac had chose a cupcake from the packet she had in one of the cupboards. A few minutes and he was desperately trying hard not to laugh at the woman facing him, "You have sugar on your chin." She wiped it off and suddenly thought of something that would be deemed childish but the smirk she could see was provoking her.<p>

"You have paint on your face."

"Where?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his cheeks and head.

"I'll get it for you." He didn't notice the paint brush in her hand until it was too late as she ran it down his nose. The laughter from her began immediately after the bristles touched his skin and he had to use all his willpower to look annoyed at her because her giggle was always so infectious.

During his life he had never met somebody who dared to act like she did when he was nearby but that was all in with her overwhelming charm.

"Do you think this is funny Ms Danville?" Jo couldn't look at him because her head physically couldn't lift itself up from the laughter.

Eventually she caught her breath back and looked up to his face, seeing that his stoic composure was cracking slightly. She watched as he reached out with one of his hands and ran it across the section of wall she had just completed. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the streaks and the old cream colour become visible once more.

"Wha... But... You are so evil!" She moved to the tin of paint but before she leaned down to get some to attack him with he caught her by the waist and quickly brought her back up to her full height and kissed her without any extra hesitation. They both knew they shouldn't be carrying it on but the feeling of the other person moving against them was causing them to continue for as long as was physically possible.

After their lips broke apart he whispered a small apology.

"It's okay. It can be repainted later."

"I wasn't really talking about that."

"I know but I don't know how to handle you saying you regret the kiss that just happened."

"Were you wanting that kiss?"

She twisted her head away from him before he glimpsed the tears that were building up in her eyes. Mac hadn't allowed himself to entertain the idea she might want him in the same way he wanted her but he knew she felt something and had to let her realize he needed her.

Her cheek was covered in green from where his fingers had travelled to but he spotted a small blank space in which he pressed his mouth on to. She turned to him again, playing with her hands as she tried to draw her brain away from what she thought had just occurred. She only worked out that it hadn't been her imagination when his lips trailed a path from her cheek to her mouth.

Without her brain actually understanding or believing what was going on she let him kiss her. She even responded with more force than he expected and they forgot that the wall behind Jo was still wet when he pushed her backwards against it, not letting her have any other ideas about how much he loved her.


End file.
